


Myself To Blame

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (MARVEL) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A three-part story about Tony's love for Bruce Banner's baby sis.





	1. Part One

Tony sat beside you, watching your motionless form. Two weeks. You hadn't opened your eyes in two weeks. He sat there, blaming himself. He shouldn't have left you alone. He should have stayed beside you the whole time.

\--Two weeks ago--

You were walking around the apartment you lived in with Tony, playing a game on the tablet he'd given you. It was a peaceful day. You didn't think anything of the events to come. Suddenly, something came crashing through the windows. You hurried to the bar, remembering the gun that Tony kept for you when someone had grabbed you. The wind whipped around you as you realized you were looking at the sky. You closed your eyes, a shrill scream escaping you.

Tony's head shot up as he saw you fall. "No!" He cried out, immediately putting on the glove to blast the glass out of his way. "Jarvis!"

"I'm on it, sir," Jarvis replied, initiating the suit. The parts flew towards Tony as he reached out for you with his gloved hand.

"Y/N!" He shouted, grabbing your attention. You opened your eyes and reached out, your hand gripping the metal as the suit completely encompassed him. However, as he flew up, he was heard the crack. Your skull had bounced off the sidewalk. His head snapped to look at your face. He jostled you, seeing your face completely relaxed. "Y/N," He whispered, shaking you a bit. "Hey. Hey, Y/N. C'mon. C'mon, baby, wake up." He shook in the suit, his eyes beginning to burn. "No. No, God, please no." His lip twitched up in anger as he glared at the window you'd fallen from.

\--Present--

Tony didn't regret what he'd done. He blamed himself. He should've gone right back up there and taking out those bastards for hurting you. You'd been in a coma and hadn't moved even once. "Y/N," He whispered, his voice weak.

e hadn't slept. He'd barely eaten. Bruce had tried to pull him away a few times in an attempt to have him get rest but Tony refused, not wanting to be gone when you'd woken up. He had hope. He had to trust that you'd wake. You had to.

He took your hand gently, licking his dry lips. You were hooked up to all sorts of machines, tubes coming out of your nose to help you breathe. "Y/N, remember when...when we met?" He smiled, the day flooding through his memories. "Your brother, Bruce, he uh...he walked in and you were sort of hiding behind him, like he was some kind of shield for you. You were terrified to meet us, the Avengers." He smiled, remembering the way you'd shyly bit your lip and look down. "It took weeks for you to get used to us. Months before opening up. Bruce was really happy about that. Then you showed me how quickly you could dismantle a stereo and put it back together." He chuckled, resting his lips on your fingers. "God, you looked so proud. You were smiling and...and I fell in love with you." He kissed your knuckles. "I was so scared to ask you on a date. I went to your brother. I asked him for advice. You know what he said? He said if I broke your heart that the Other Guy was the one I should be looking forward to when he's done with me."

Tony sniffled, tears brimming in his eyes. "You looked so beautiful. You were nervous and spilled water all over me. I couldn't stop laughing because you kept apologizing and wiping the water off with napkins. Your face was so red." He smiled, looking to your pale face. "I think I decided then that I couldn't bare to lose you. S-So...I...I love you. If you can hear me, and I really hope you can because I don't want to have schizophrenia..." He sighed, resting his forehead against your knuckles. "Please. Just please wake up."

He shook as he began to cry, burying his face into the sheets by your arm. He couldn't bare it. He needed you. You needed to pull through. His body felt so weak. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to eat. But he couldn't. Not without. Not without--

Tony felt your hand twitch under his palm. He looked up, hearing the monitors quicken a bit. It was when you took a deep breath and sighed, your eyes fluttering open slowly, that he fully sat up. He smiled, cupping your face. You stiffened, ready to push yourself away when you saw his face. "Tony?" Your voice croaked out. Tony smiled, cupping your face tenderly. "You look like shit."

"I missed you so much." He cried out, smiling widely before kissing your lips hard. He only stopped when you made a grunt of pain. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Y/N," He whispered into your hair, kissing your scalp gently. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry I wasn't--"

"Tony..." You whispered, squeezing his hand. "Please stop."

"I should have kept you safe!" He whispered hoarsely.

"And I should have run to the gun faster." You cupped his face. "Tony, can we..." Your throat tensed, dry and hurting from lack of use. "Let's wait. Please?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He smiled gently and kissed your cheek. "Your brother has been worried sick." You just smiled as he got up, hurrying to the door. He was gone for maybe a few moments when the doctor came in, following him, were the Avengers. You let out a weak laugh as they all gathered around you. Clint was immediately the mother hen of the group, checking your vitals along side the doctor. Bruce let out a laugh of his own, sniffling and rubbing his face. Natasha just smirked, as if knowing that you'd make it. Thor just smiled, nodding to you. You gave him a wave as Steve moved to the side the doctor had left. Everyone gave their well-wishes before leaving you with Tony and Bruce.

"Guys, before you go," You whispered, grabbing their attention. You pointed to your boyfriend. "Get him the hell out of here." Tony's blood ran cold, thinking you were angry with him for what had happened when you said, "He looks like hell and needs to rest."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said as he grabbed Tony, easily hoisting him over his shoulder. Tony made protests as he looked to you and your brother. He just smiled as he received the Banner wave you two shared. "Don't fight it, Stark. Lady's orders."

Tony was just happy you were going to be okay.


	2. Part Two

You rolled your shoulders, a small ache getting to them. "Are you hurting? Do you need anything?" Tony was quick to react. You rolled your eyes and assured him you were fine. Tony's eyes searched your for a long moment. "Maybe a shoulder rub?"

"I'm just a bit stiff is all," You told him, smiling. You'd been working with him all day, him not letting you out of his sight for a moment. Tony watched as your fingers nimbly worked with the tool easily. You felt your eye twitching. "Tony, I love you to death but you really shouldn't be hovering over me. It's unsettling."

"Right. Kinda creepy, right?"

"Bit," You said, nodding. He nodded and retreated to his work table and began to work on some modifications for his suit. You felt his eyes on you again but let it slide. At least he was off of you for the time being.

Tony had been extremely overprotective of you since you'd been discharged. He never let you out of his sight for a second. When you'd stubbed your toe, he was practically frantic about any possible damage. Of course, the rest of the team couldn't help but poke fun at it, especially your elder brother, Bruce.

That evening, Tony was washing your back in the tub, his hands gently gliding over your body. He'd taken out for dinner, gotten you flowers, and now he was bathing with you. You enjoyed it but it felt like it was too much. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Is it really freaking you out?"

Of course, he'd figured out almost instantly what was up. "It is. I know you mean well, but I'm a big girl, Tony." He sighed and kissed the back of your neck softly. You whimpered under his kiss and leaned against him. His arms instantly wrapped around you, holding you close. His hands caressed your body gently, making you shudder under his touch. "T-Tony..." You moaned, his hands cupping your breasts.

"Yes?" He asked, kissing your neck softly. "Is there something wrong with me loving you?"

"N-No, but...I need my space too."

"Like right now?" He hummed, rolling your nipples between his calloused fingers. You whined, panting as he continued to tease you. Finally, a spark of anger rushed through you and you shoved his hands away, quickly getting out of the bath. "Y/N?" He asked, getting out.

"Tony! Just stop, please! Every time we have this conversation, you seduce me!" You wrapped your towel around yourself, suddenly self-conscious of your bare form. "I love you but you're..."

"I'm frustrating you," He sighed, smiling gently. He pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead. Tony gently held you, as if you were a fragile thing that could break under his touch. You rested your cheek on the arc reactor in his chest, the metal cooling you from the warm bath. "I don't want to lose you, Y/N." He gulped, his arms tensing. "When you were laying there...in your coma, I could only think 'Why was I not there to keep her safe?' and couldn't bare the thought that I'd gotten you killed."

"Tony--"

"I know. I did save your life but...you were still in danger because I wasn't with you." He sighed, pressing his face into your hair. "I love you so much and I...I can't lose you."

You smiled, feeling all his emotions in your chest. "How do you think I feel when you have a mission?" He gulped, hearing your voice waver. "I don't know if you'll come back or not most of the time. Hell, after the invasion...I thought you were going crazy."

"I'm guessing Ultron didn't help?"

"Pushing it with Vision made it worse," You said with a smile, sighing. "I'm glad everything worked out well but...Tony, I'm scared I'll lose you."

"Well, you're not losing me any time soon." He assured, cupping you face. "And I'm your knight in shining armor--"

"It's filthy," You muttered, smiling.

"Fine. I'm your knight in metal alloys." He lifted your face so you'd look at him. "I'm not going to die on you. Not yet. I hope that we'll grow old and gripe at each other until we die together."

"That's a weird hope." Tony just shrugged, taking in your timid smile. "Fine. I forgive you but only if you stop with the...everything you've pretty much done in the last month. Seriously, I'm getting a migraine."

Tony smiled and kissed you softly, cupping your face with both of his hands as he did so. The kiss was gentle and reassuring, leaving you breathless as you moaned and held onto him. He smiled against your lips. "I thought you were too mad at me for sex."

"No. I was mad you were seducing me when I wanted you to stop something. Now, I want to make love to you," You whispered with a smile. He smiled back and kissed you gently, lifting you in his arms and taking you back into the room you both shared.


	3. Part Three. Finale

"Are you serious?" Bruce asked, removing his glasses to stare at Tony in shock.

Tony licked his lips, nerves overwhelming him. "Yeah," He said with a nod. "I am. I want to marry her."

"She nearly died, Tony," The scientist pointed out.

"Exactly. I realized that I...I love your sister, Bruce. She means everything to me." Bruce stared at the man questioningly. Tony continued, spilling his heart out to his best friend. "Bruce, I love her. I want to make her happy."

"And marrying her will make her happy?"

"Maybe not, but I plan to make sure, every day, of what life I have left, is spent worshiping her the way she deserves to be. I...fuck, I need her."

Bruce studied the man who let his face drop into his hands. He saw Tony's palms gather sweat and heard his shuddering sigh. The genius was beyond nervous, both amusing and worrying Bruce. Admittedly, he was pissed when his sister had been hurt while with Tony. He was ready to Hulk out and throw the man out the hospital window. The only thing stopping him was seeing the man practically withering away as he watched the younger Banner.

The scientist glanced up as the door opened. You walked in, messing with the tablet Tony designed for you. "Bruce, can you help me?" You'd asked, Tony jumping at the sound of your voice.

"Sure thing, Y/N. Oh, Stark." Tony's head snapped up, meeting your brother's eyes. "Go for it," He said with a smile.

Tony's smile could brighten the room. He hugged your brother then kissed your cheek softly. "Love you," He said before running out, giddy as a child.

"What was that about?" You asked Bruce with a laugh, your fingers falling on the spot your boyfriend had kissed.

"He wanted some advice for an experiment." He felt bad for lying to you but it needed to be done.

Your face fell as you raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me this isn't another A.I. program," You'd groaned, not wanting a repeat of Ultron.

Bruce chuckled and shuffled your hair. "Promise. Now, what can I help you with?"


End file.
